Waking the fallen
by liveXlost
Summary: just another kurama fic.
1. Default Chapter

Waking the Fallen  
  
Default  
  
Wake the ones and rise tonight  
  
Fallen souls we shine so bright  
  
Rise now and ever  
  
Forgotten memories  
  
No one can touch us  
  
-Avenged Sevenfold 'Waking the Fallen' 


	2. the meeting

Waking the Fallen  
  
Chapter One: the meeting  
  
"Well, class, since everyone seems to be here, I'll start my lecture on Socrates, who as you all know was...." As Professor Ishamoto was giving his opening speech, he walked over to the door to close it. thump A black messenger bag was quickly shoved through the heavy door before the professor could shut it completely. A girl, gasping for breath, slumped in the doorway. "May I help you, miss?" She gave him a look, and tried to catch her breath. "Yeah...um....am I in the right class?"  
  
The professor looked puzzled for a moment, then suddenly broke into a grin. "Ah, yes. You must be the new student from Tsugeki High. Class, this is miss......uh...." "Ryu. Ryu Tetsumei. And please......drop the miss."  
  
The professor looked flustered for a moment, but soon regained his composure. "Yes, well, right. Ryu, please take an empty seat wherever and we can begin." The professor than took it upon himself to drone on about the importance of the difference between Socrates and Einstein, and the effect on our lives, and why we should care at all......  
  
Kurama woke up from his deep slumber only to realize there was a girl next to him. Her hair was black with blue tips, short length, and through it he could see a long, dangling earring and the ear piece part of headphones. Her uniform sleeves were rolled up, showing an Atreyu tattoo and a spiked bracelet on the arm facing him. She finally picked up the fact that he was staring at her, and gave him a smile. "Ryu." "Kurama."  
  
She smiled again and went back to her headphones.  
  
...........................................................................................(dots) . weeee! another one! Author's note: Wow. what an incredibly short chapter. grins sheepishly but what do I look like? the well of inspiration and good ideas? not likely........... sigh I couldn't go anywhere with that end line, so I just left it as it was. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but don't hold your breath. sigh and also, since this turned out to be the announcements and stuff type of thing, to save time, space, and brain cells, I'll tell you that NOTHING belongs to me not the characters, (with the exception of Ryu) or song lyrics and/or titles I may mention or use in the future. I'll let you know when I do own YYH, because I will. oh, I will. crazy laughter of another psycho deluded fan well, see you in the next chapter! 


	3. tour of campus

Waking the Fallen  
  
Chapter Two: tour of campus  
  
"Hey! Ryu! Wait up!"  
  
She turned, and Kurama ran right into her, making both of them fall to the ground. Imagine, Ryu and Kurama, faces inches away from each other, in the crowed hallway. They immediately got up, blushing crazily.  
"Uh, Ryu........I wanted to know if you needed a tour, you know, around the campus?"  
  
Looking at the floor, Ryu responded with a mumbled, "Sure, if you want to......"  
  
----------------------------------outside, walking around campus------------ ---------------------------  
  
"And over there is the detention room, then right next to it is the side yard which has gardens and greenhouses that contain........uh.........Ryu?" Bopping her head back and forth, she didn't seem to hear the question. Kurama lifted the hair on one side of her face, revealing a headphone earpiece. Ryu shot him a glance, and burst out laughing.  
"What's so funny?" She fell to the grass, laughing hysterically. After a few more minutes of this, she caught her breath, and stood up.  
"I just wanted to see how long it took you to realize it. But don't worry, I had the volume turned low, so I heard your entire speech."  
Blushing again, he asked, "Was it really a speech?"  
  
"Well, no offense or anything, but it rivaled Mr. Ishamoto's."  
  
"Yeah..........well, maybe its because I love this place so much."  
  
"It's really great. I mean, I've only been here for an hour or so, and already I'm sure that it kicks ass compared to my old high school."  
Japanese school bells ring in the background  
"Ah...crap. I have to get to my next class. Here, Kurama." Ryu dug through her bag, and handed him a crumpled piece of paper.  
Scanning it, one of his eyebrows go up in surprise. "Aires, one brother, prefers chocolate ice cream...........? Ryu, what in the world is this?"  
  
Grinning, she runs off to class, and yells behind her, "Answers to any questions you may ask or will ask about in the future! Have fun!"  
  
.....................................................................whee! more dots! authors note okay, you know what? I really don't give a damn about how short the chapters are. I'll just end up writing more of them. right. YAY! HEAD ON COLLISON! cough uh, NEW FOUND GLORY IS ON FUSE! AND THEIR PLAYING HEAD ON COLLISON! WHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEE! right. so. see you in chapter three! over and out static noise 


	4. him and her

Waking the Fallen  
  
Chapter Three: him and her  
  
Ryu took a deep breath, and screamed at the top of her lungs, while also screaming at herself in her head, wondering why the hell she had agreed to this.  
"KURAMA! I'M GONNA KILL YYYYYOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!" Kurama laughed and then screamed with her. The roller coaster they were on went upside down again, then sped up as they rounded a eight-five degree turn. After another ten minutes or so of Ryu cursing Kurama to hell for all eternity, and Kurama alternately laughing and screaming, the ride came to an abrupt stop. They both staggered out of their car, and kind of flopped down on a bench.  
"Hey.......gasp Kurama. Want to play that pointless, impossible game over there? You know, the one where you throw the rings on the rubber duck?"  
  
"cough Sure. Loser buys pizza." When they felt a little better, both staggered up and ran over to the game booth at the carnival. Rounds after rounds of the game came to pass, with no victor or end in sight. But, all things must end. With a flick of the wrist, Ryu finally got a ring around the neck of the duck.  
  
"WOOOOOT! MWAHAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR DRAGGING ME ON THAT ROLLER COASTER!" Grinning, she pointed to the pizza stand.  
  
"Well, Ryu, I'll give you the money for the food if you buy it. That way, it'll look like I won."  
  
"sigh Since you put it that way....................sure." Ryu walked over to the booth, and thought how she ended up here with Kurama to begin with. 'I wonder why I said yes to this, when it seems so much like a date. I mean, we don't act like it is, but the carnival is the best place to take a girlfriend or whatever. Kurama's a great friend already, but I don't like him like that........do I? No.....of course not.......I think. AGHHHHH. I don't have to explain myself to....... well.....myself.......and that's that! End of discussion!'  
After ordering and paying for the pizza, Ryu walked over to some randomly placed tables and waited for the food. Kurama appeared then, with his hands behind his back. Without a word, and blushing slightly, he handed her a huge stuffed panda bear.  
  
"Kurama! Aww! It's so cute!!!!!! Arigato!" Ryu jumped up and hugged him tightly for a few minutes. Then she realized what she was doing and let him go. Kurama was now blushing a color that rivaled his hair. Ryu supposed she was too, from the heat radiating from her face.  
"Uh.......do you want to go back to campus? I mean, it's really getting late and......." Kurama cut her off with a wave of his hand.  
"You're right. Ishamoto will kill us if we're late for his class again." Walking back, Ryu nervously went over what had just happened. 'Wow. That was unexpected. I've known him for a week now, but it feels like I've known him forever. But I don't like him in that way. Nope. Not gonna happen. And further more......'  
  
Her train of thought was cut off when she realized Kurama was close to her. Really close. Kurama turned her towards him, and pulled her close. Ryu did not know what to do, but in that moment of indecision, Kurama kissed her. They pulled away from each other, wished each other a good night, and ran off to their separate dorms.  
  
...................................................................... authors note mwahahaahahah...........the plot THICKENS! 


	5. awakenings

Waking the Fallen  
  
Chapter Four: the awakening  
  
Her teeth were pointed. Ryu screamed and ran out of the dorm, and into Kurama in the hall.  
"Ryu, what's wrong? You look pale and......"  
She cut him off. "Come with me. NOW. It's an emergency." Struggling to keep calm, she dragged Kurama out into a secluded point in the woods.  
"Look, Ryu, I don't know what's wrong, but maybe it can be easily fixed."  
"Unless you're a dentist, I don't think so!" With that, she opened her mouth and pointed to the fangs that appeared to grow overnight. Kurama's heart stopped for a moment, as he summoned the thought that would change his life forever. 'Those are kitsune teeth.'  
a few hours later  
In that time span, Ryu had grown ears, a tail, and discovered she had the ability to conjure fire. Near tears, she looked at Kurama.  
"Wh-what's happening to me?"  
  
..................................................  
author's note  
  
no author's note for you. it's like three in the morning, and I don't posses the brain cells nor the mental function to keep writing. yawn I need sleep. and pocky. 


	6. spirited away

Waking the Fallen  
  
Chapter 5: spirited away

Ryu sat in a tree, somewhere off-campus. She had sent Kurama back to his dorm, telling him she needed time to think. And think she did. Until a hand clamped over her mouth. Ryu clawed viciously against the hand and struggled, but it was no use. Someone had painted the world a lovely shade of black.  
"Heh. What a pretty little kitsune. She fits the description perfectly. This has to be the right one."  
  
Kurama was getting worried now. Ryu hadn't come back yet. After a couple of more hours of pacing an indent into the dorm carpet, he sighed and went into Yoko-mode. Kurama picked up her spirit energy immediately, ran outside and jumped from tree to tree. At one particular branch, he stopped suddenly. The ankle cuff that she always wore was hanging off a little twig. Kurama felt his heart stop, and then freeze over as he detected the spirit energy residue of someone else. This time, he took off faster than he had ever gone before. 'Please, Ryu. Stay alive until I get there.'  
  
authors note  
that was really short. but its quality, not quantity, right? if you don't like it, well, boo frickety hoo. if anyone cares to update, feel free. you don't have to. I wont freak out and refuse to write if you don't. I'm writing for me, not for you. Having an audience is just a perk. Flamers will have their heads bitten off, tho. I mean, come on. Get a life. It's just a story. Kami. shakes head and walks away


	7. shattered illusion

Waking the Fallen  
  
Chapter 6: shattered illusion  
  
She was chained to a bed. Shaking her head to clear it, the events leading to this slammed back into her head with the force of a level 5 hurricane. Suddenly the door opened, and then closed. A soft light appeared out of nowhere, and it took Ryu a few moments to realize it was one of those old-fashioned oil lamps.  
"My dear Ryu. You look so much better now that you have reverted to your original form." Her eyes wildly darted around the area of the light, trying to figure out who was talking.  
  
"W-wh-what's going on? Who are you? Why am I here? How do you know me? WHAT'S GOING ON?!!?"  
  
"Tsk tsk. So many questions. It's not healthy to wonder that much. In fact, remember that old saying. Curiosity killed the cat. Or, rather, the kitsune."  
  
"Please. I just want to know what's happening."  
  
"Ah, yes. You poor thing. How it must feel. Let's try to jog your memory, shall we?" With that, he stepped forward to the bed and brought the flame up higher in the lamp. His hair was an odd purple-black, slicked back with hair gel. He had a normal face, but it was his eyes that stood out the most. Such a haunting color. Ryu couldn't identify which one, it appeared to be all and none of them at the exact same time. When his face first appeared, Deja vous overwhelmed her. She knew him somehow. But she'd be damned if she knew how.  
  
"Hmmm. You seem to not be able to remember me. That's expected. Maybe my name will help. Soriken, at your service." The name was met with a blank stare.  
  
"Your memory was altered more than I thought it would be. Let's go over our history together, shall we? It started when I saw you in a tree in the Makai forest. I was stricken with you from then and forever. But, alas. It was an unrequited love. You had no idea that I existed. Though I must confess, I didn't do anything to bring myself to your attention. I would follow you everywhere. And then I found out about Yoko. Your mentor. At the time, I was consumed by rage, and also completely obsessed over the idea that you were seeing him. You weren't, of course. But you couldn't tell me that. I wanted to kill him, so you and I could be together forever. According to my skewed logic, you would fall for me once your loved one was out of the picture." Soriken paused and gave her a small smile. "Do you remember the rest?"  
  
Ryu stared at him. Soriken sighed and said, "Well then, I will have to finish the rest of this screwed up version of Romeo and Juliet. Anyway, I was but a low class demon. How could I defeat Yoko, the king of thieves? So I anonymously tipped off a bounty hunter to Yoko's whereabouts. And he killed him off. I so happy when I heard the news. Finally! The two of us could be together. But no. When you heard that your mentor and hero had perished, you were devastated. And committed suicide. But somehow, due to fate or kindness, you were reincarnated into this form. I tracked you down, planning to win your love. But fate had once again dealt me a cruel hand. You were already in love with someone by the name of Kurama. And to top it off, he had a secret. He was really......" Soriken was suddenly cut off by the door slamming open. Kurama stood in the doorway, looking REALLY pissed off. Soriken smiled, and clapped his hands together once in glee.  
"How wonderful! Kurama, now that you've decided to join us, maybe you would like to tell Ryu your secret. No? Well, I guess I should. Now then......" He again was cut off when Kurama hit him with his rose whip. Leaning slightly over, covered in spikes and blood, he gave the coldest laugh that Ryu had ever heard.  
"Oh, you fool. I wasn't going to hurt you until later, but plans change." Soriken sent waves of dark spirit energy through the whip, knocking Kurama off his feet. After the last coil of thorns fell to the ground, Soriken quickly bound Kurama with a sutra and spirit energy. It happened so fast that Ryu just sat chained, blinking.  
"My love, as I was saying, your dear Kurama has been hiding something from you. Due to meticulous research, I have dredged up the most shocking thing you'll ever hear. Kurama has lead an interesting past life, if I do say so myself. He even somehow escaped the bounty hunter who had tried to kill him!"  
Ryu felt herself sliding very quickly off the edge of sanity into the abyss below. "No...."  
  
"Ah, but yes! Your beloved Kurama is no other than your hero and mentor!"  
  
"NO. It can't be. It just can't....."  
  
"But it is. Kurama is Yoko."  
  
authors note okay, I think that made up for the short chapter. wow. does that guy like to monologue! man. I can't wait to kill him off. so...........until the next chapter............ja ne. 


	8. fallen

Waking the Fallen  
  
Chapter 7: fallen  
  
"So, what will it be? Are you willingly going to love me, or do I have to use force?"  
  
"What about Kurama? What'll happen to him?"  
  
"Oh, him? I have to kill him either way. Now, take your pick."  
  
"I don't even like you very much. How am I supposed to LOVE you, for God's sake. My heart belongs to Kurama, and Kurama alone." Soriken's eyes narrowed. "There is no persuading you. Fine then. If I can't have you, then no one will." He calmly drew out a gun, and shot her. He then turned the gun on himself. When he died, the sutra and spirit energy bonds were broken. Kurama ran to Ryu, who was almost gone.  
  
"No....Ryu......you can't.......I won't let you....I..." All speaking function collapsed as he broke down and cried over her.  
  
"Hey....you cough baka.......I'm not dead....yet...."  
  
"Ryu.....you can't go. I can't live without you." Ryu opened her mouth to speak, but coughed up blood instead. Wiping it away, she managed to choke out, "You did.....pretty .......well....before.....you met.....me.......just........don't give.......it up......remember....me......and what I .........loved............"  
  
"No.....don't go. Please. I'm just lost without you. Please...." Coughing up more blood, she put a finger to his lips to quiet him.  
  
"You'll be fine.......I'll meet......you.....in the........big carnival in the cough (more blood) sky.......we can ride the roller coaster..........." Kurama bent down and kissed her even as he felt her life drain away. She was gone. His heart had stopped, and he knew that it would never start again until he was with her.  
  
His Ryu.  
  
authors note crap....i even cried as I wrote this. and I NEVER cry. lots of fluff in there. well, only the epilogue is left. I know a lot of questions are left unanswered, like, how did she suddenly go back to kitsune form? and why is it called waking the fallen? USE YOUR IMAGINATIONS. THAT'S WHAT THEY'RE THERE FOR. ja for now. 


	9. epilogue

Waking the Fallen  
  
Epilogue: I'm Lost Without You  
  
Kurama was driving aimlessly around when the song came on. He braked in shock, and pulled over to the side of the road. He stared at the radio as he felt the tears well up in his eyes.  
  
I swear that I can go on forever, again  
Please let me know that my one bad day will end  
I will go down as your lover, your friend  
Give me your lips, and with one kiss, we begin  
  
Are you afraid of being alone?  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight?  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
  
I'll leave my room open till sunrise, for you  
I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you  
Where are you now? I can hear footsteps  
I'm dreaming  
And if you will keep me from waking  
To believe this  
  
Are you afraid of being alone?  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight?  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
  
I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you  
  
When the song finished, Kurama turned off the radio, and just sat there. Thinking about Ryu. And what could've been. It had been almost two years now, but the scars ran deep and raw. The song was one of her favorite Blink 182 songs. It reminded him the most of her. He had wanted to pull the trigger countless times, but Ryu's last words haunted him. So he dragged himself through each day, trying to move on, but not knowing how. His heart had stopped, and it would never start again. For hours he would just stare at the stars, thinking about how much they looked like a carnival in the sky.  
  
authors note that was the saddest story I ever wrote. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. 


End file.
